the competiton: the beginning
by jacksontheson187
Summary: perseus is a fighter who wants to be the best fighter in the world. for been this he needs to go to the big competiton. there he will meet friends and enemies and maybe love?


Chapter one

From the time perseus was little he wanted to be the best fighter ever.

Every ten years in the biggest country in the world that her name is Funixer, Making the world's largest competition for fighter for all ages,

The winner of this competition is the best fighter for next ten years.

Perseus want to take part in this competition and win at this.

From age 4 perseus has been practicing, now perseus is 20 years old.

Perseus came from little village that called hababa.

Perseus parents are poor so for perseus practicing , perseus father's- Poseidon practiced the young persues himself.

Poseidon was good fighter, but he didn't took part in the biggest competition because he got hurt and his career in fighter was over for him.

Because of this Poseidon Taught perseus all about the competition, about his enemies/brother- zeus and hades and about the biggest fighter from all the time and the biggest leaders from all the time in Funixer.

10 years ago the winner was Armer joshen who was only 22 years old.

the youngest man who win in the biggest compitition. his trainer was chiron, one of the best trainer in funixer.  
perseus always wanted to be the new youngest winner in the competition.  
perseus has green eyes like his father and black hair like his father-poseidon.  
during the time poseidon taught perseus how to fight his mother- sally had cleaned the house and cook for her boys. for perseus sally is the best mother ever.  
in the competition must fight with a pet and all the weapon that you want to, in the battle can use only one pet and two weapon.

the meaning of pet is every animal that can control on her.  
In this world there are a lot of types of animal and beast like:  
dragons, orks, Goblins,Dinosaurs and more...  
when perseus was a kid he went to the forest, there he found little Phoenix, who hurt from some beast.

perseus took him and Raised him. the phoenix look like big eagle his skin is white and silver, his eyes is red he has Large and sharp claws and large and sharp teeth.  
the phoenix can fly and he can Spitting lightning and winds from his mouth. at all perseus love him and the phoenix love him back.

for the weapon poseidon gave perseus his riptide and his trident.  
Little by little perseus becomes stronger and stronger and at age 16 he fight with poseidon and win.

in this world have some Special things like: for be stronger you need to practice alot and if you can and you have the gift you can change form to super, there are levels in super like: super 2, and super 3.  
all the best fighters could have change form to super, but only a few could got to super 2 and 3.

perseus has been training for 16 years and he had left only a half year to practice for the big competition.  
perseus had never seen any other persons except his mother, father and sister- melody.  
melody has green eyes like perseus and poseidon but she has  
blond hair like her mother- sally.  
she is only 18 but she is practice for the competition too.  
she has two weapon- one is her bow and arrow that she is the bset on it .in bow and arrow she is the best in the family.  
the other weapon is small sword that her mother gave her.  
her pet is white tiger, who can fly and spitting ice.

The both kids are ready for the competition.

Perseus and melody are very close, like twins.

Together they will have to go to a journey for their life with dragons, beast, danger, love and maybe win in the biggest competition in Funixer.

Perseus pov

" kill him!" Poseidon shouted at me.

I stopped a second and took a breath, you can do it, I told myself.

I was Against big lion, with Large fangs and sharp teeth, Long sharp claws , Large orange mane and With big muscles.

I had only my sword riptide and I had needed to kil the lion. How can I kill this lion? I didn't know than.

Suddenly he ran to me and jumped so high that I couldn't see him.

Suddenly I felt a very good hit from his big leg and i fell.

I quickly stood up and ran to a tall tree, I climbed on it and jumped at the lion before he could do something.

I catch his mane hardly, took my sword and I stabbed him in the head.

"very good perseus" Poseidon my father told me and walked to me.

I always wanted that my father be proud of me, and I do everything I can to that happened.

"thanks dad" I told him.

We began walking to our house.

It was at midnight, everything is dark, animals that are howling, cold wind, Almost impossible to see anything, normal forest.

"so, 6 month to the competition ahh? Dad asked.

" yea I am very exciting" I answered him.

He looked at me with his green eyes and smiled:" that's good son, and remember if you lose in the competition is not the end of the world and I always be proud at you, but if you win I be the happiest dad in the world".

Yes I know that I said before that I wanted to do my father proud of me, but I know that now he is proed at me too but I want him that he will be very proud and at least one of the family will be the best fight, and we could change home to a bigger one, move to a city like Funixer.

" don't worry dad I will do everything I can to win this competition!" I told my father.

He came to me and hugged me very strong and I hugged him back.

" I cant believe you are twenty already and your sister is eighteen, I proud both of you, me and your mother and I know we had terrible life and I am sorry about it, I am sorry that I hurted and couldn't be able to play in the competition and bring money home, and I am sorry that all your life you are practice to something that I wanted to do most…" he started to cry.

" its fine that, realy, I always wanted to be the best fighter ever right?"

He nodded, "so you were help me to get it! And never do to me that

Conversation again understood?!".

He smiled at me and start to talk before someone with a big axe come to us.

He wore everything black, his eyes were terrified and he had long brown hair.

I've never seen other people except my family so it was a big surprise.

I don't know why but my parents don't wanted that we will meet other people I think that they afraid but I always wanted that I will have friends and maybe girlfriend too.

"who are you?" my father asked.

The man looked at us with a face that said: ohh you don't know anything and I will not tell you anything.

"it doesn't matter, what is matter is that your brother want you in Funixer in seven days or he will kill your kids, you wiil asked right?".

My father nodded.

"because your father-kronos is dead and your brother requires your Inheritance".

My father was in shock.

" how could my father die? He was a strong men! And I will never give my brother my inheritance, ever!"

The man in black looked at him :" so If you don't agree your brother invite you the battle until the death and the winner takes all, if you turn it down your kids will die. The battle will be after the final of the competition get ready!".

And the man in black disappeared.

"no father give him your inheritance!".

"no!" he yelled " I want that you and your sister will live the good life and the inheritance is what we need for this good life!".

I looked at my father with sad face " but you can die!"

"we will talked about it later, now lets go home".

When we came home my mother cook a soup and my sister helped her. My mother has short woman with blond hair and blue eyes , she wore wight dress. my sister has my mother hair- blond but she has my eyes and my father eyes – green like the sea. She wore blue jeans and yellow shirt. I don't realy saw any other girl except them but I thing my sister is very beautiful, she had tan skin and lovely smile.

" how was your train?" my sister melody asked.

" it was fine, I guess" I answered. I walked to the kitchen and took some water.

"hellow perseus, its nice to say hellow to your mother you know…"

I looked at her and smiled:" sorry mom not my best day".

" its fine, be here in seven the dinner will be ready".

"fine mom".

I walked to my room, when I arrived I opend the door,I love my room- it is blue room with a nice bed, desk and a chair, not much but I love it.

" hellow brother" a voice said

I looked where the voice comes from and I saw my sister.

"what do you want? I asked.

"I don't know, but I see that something happened to you today, so what is happened?" my sister asked.

My sister and I have very close relationship, and we tell each other everything.

"today a man talked to us" I said.

"did you see a man? Its good isn't?" my sister asked surprising.

" no it isn't good, he said that our father need to be in Funixer in one week and give to his brother his inheritance, but m father didn't want to so the man said that he need to fight with his brother to death and the winner will take the inheritance".

"and father agreed?" melody asked.

"he doesn't know yet, but I think he will agree". I said

melody walked and sat in my chair:" we need to talk to him".

"yes we need".

"so, you want tomorrow you and me in a fight?" melody asked and stood up and walked to me with a smiled and a green eyes that looks like storm in the sea. That's me that she had thought about something.

" why not, I will teach I to fight tomorrow" I said and laugh, my sister laugh too.

"yea yea, what have you said, that's we will see tomorrow".

i smiled and sat at my bed and I thought what will happened? Whats father will do? And about the big competition that I will go in Funixer.

"kids come to eat its seven" my mom shouted.

"lets eat my brother, there we will talk to our father together".

I nodded and we walked to the kitchen.


End file.
